Yellow Ribbon
by ongdult
Summary: Tidak ada yang aneh dari laki-laki yang dikenal Sehun di taman depan rumahnya itu, kecuali pita kuning di lehernya. / "Kita sudah berbahagia selama ini, apakah ada bedanya?" / "Kau sudah bersabar selama ini, Sehun. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi"/ Warn! urband legend, BL, ooc, typo(s), absurd [HUNHAN]


**YELLOW RIBBON**

Author : seilurou

Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Length: Oneshoot

Genre : Mystery, romance

Rate : T

.

WARNING! BL, typo(s), absurd, OOC

 _ **Summary**_

 _Tidak ada yang aneh dari laki-laki yang dikenal Sehun di taman depan rumahnya itu, kecuali pita kuning di lehernya._

" _Kita sudah berbahagia selama ini, apakah ada bedanya?"_

" _Kau sudah bersabar selama ini, Sehun. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi"_

* * *

Oh Sehun sudah lama tinggal di kawasan perumahan elit itu. Ia mengenal orang-orang yang tinggal disekitarnya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan bocah lelaki 10 tahun itu ketika suatu hari ia melihat anak laki-laki seusianya berada di taman seberang rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut blonde dan berperawakan mungil itu tampak menyendiri di sudut taman dan tidak bergabung dengan anak-anak lain yang tengah bermain. Sehun kecil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman. Kalau biasanya dia akan langsung bermain dengan kawan-kawannya, kali ini berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki pirang itu yang tengah duduk mengamati anak-anak lain tengah bermain. Rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekati anak itu.

"Hei" Sehun menyapanya dulu. Dilihatnya anak itu menoleh kearahnya dan memandangnya bingung.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sehun mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Anak itu mengangguk sebagai respon. Sehun mengamati anak itu dari samping. Wajahnya terbilang manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Wajah mungil, bibirnya kecil berwarna merah muda, bulu mata yang lentik, kulit bersih dan tampak halus. Dia tampak seperti perempuan tomboy menurutnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Kau?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Si pirang melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

"Lu han" Sehun tersenyum tipis mengetahui ia bisa membuat anak disampingnya berbicara.

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau orang baru ya? Rumahmu dimana?" Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa jadi secerewet ini, padahal ia dikenal si-irit-bicara oleh teman-temannya. Mungkin karena anak disampingnya ini.

"Ya. Itu rumahku" anak itu menunjuk sebuah rumah dua tingkat diseberang jalan, lebih tepatnya kearah rumah yang bercat putih yang berjarak 2 rumah dari rumah Sehun. 'Jadi rumah kosong itu sudah ditempati?' pikir Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kita tetangga. Itu rumahku yang bercat biru" Sehun menunjuk rumahnya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama dengan yang lain?"

"tidak apa, aku disini saja" jawab si mungil kalem.

"Mana bisa begitu, kau tidak akan mendapat teman jika hanya menyendiri. Ayo aku bantu kau berkenalan" tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun menggandeng tangannya menuju sekelompok anak-anak yang tengah bermain.

"Hai Sehun! Kau datang, kupikir kau tidak bermain hari ini"

"Tentu saja aku datang" jawab Sehun.

"Tunggu, kenapa anak aneh itu berada disini juga? Hei pita kuning, kau masih berani kesini ternyata" ujar salah seorang anak sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia disini?" ujar Sehun mengernyit tak suka.

"Dia itu aneh, sehun! Lihat saja, dia laki-laki tapi seperti perempuan. Ditambah pita kuning yang dipakainya di leher itu. Mana ada laki-laki yang memakai pita, dileher pula" ujar anak yang lain. Luhan hanya diam menunduk. Sedangkan Sehun menjadi jengkel. Tidak percaya jika teman-teman yang selama ini dianggapnya baik bersikap sepertii itu.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Jika ingin berteman, harusnya tak pilih-pilih seperti ini. Kupikir kalian orang baik. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian. Luhan, ayo pergi" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan sekelompok anak itu. Sesampainya di tempat semula, Sehun memandang Luhan penuh penyesalan.

"Luhan, maaf, aku tidak menyangka mereka-"

"Tidak apa. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sudah sore" Luhan berbalik melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mengejar Luhan.

"Ayo pulang bersama" Luhan tidak menjawab. Perjalanan pulang itu hanya ditemani keheningan.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat Luhan. Ia bahkan datang ke rumahnya, namun yang didapat rumah itu selalu terlihat kosong. Sehun nyaris frustasi, namun ketika ia melihat Luhan berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di bangku kemarin, Sehun langsung bergegas menemui anak itu.

"Luhan! Kau kemarin kemana saja? Aku mencarimu tahu" ujar Sehun setelah duduk disamping Luhan dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Sehun…mencariku?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya, aku bahkan kerumahmu kemarin, tapi rumahmu selalu kosong. Apa kau sedang keluar waktu itu?" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Lain kali kau bisa memberitahuku dulu, jadi aku tak se-khawatir seperti ini" ujar Sehun akhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kita teman"

"Temanmu banyak, kenapa malah memilih denganku?" Luhan memandang sekumpulan anak di ujung taman yang berlawanan.

"Kau tidak lihat sikap mereka padamu kemarin? Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu" Luhan diam tak menanggapi.

"Err Luhan, kenapa kau selalu memakai pita kuning di lehermu? Aku penasaran" Luhan menggeleng sambil bergumam maaf. Sehun melihat Luhan tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan, buru-buru ia mengoreksi "Ah tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab kok" Hening. Suasana jadi canggung.

"Luhan, besok aku akan membawakanmu pie buatan ibuku. Ku jamin rasanya enak. Kau mau kan? Kita bertemu disini oke?" Luhan menggangguk mengiyakan. Sehun bernafas lega. Setidaknya suasananya tidak secanggung tadi.

.

.

Sehun usia 15 tahun telah lulus _junior high school_. Yang membuatnya senang, Luhan akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sepertinya setelah selama ini dia tahu kalau Luhan _homeschooling_.

"Luhan, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai sekolah ini? Ini sekolah yang cukup disegani" Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Mereka sudah terdafatar sebagai murid, dan hari ini mereka mengambil peralatan sekolahnya.

"Aku menyukainya" jawab Luhan. Namun didalam hatinya ada perasaan khawatir. Jika bukan karena Sehun yang mengajaknya satu sekolah dengannya, mungkin Luhan tidak akan mau repot-repot berada disini. Melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tampak berpikir, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Luhan yang menyadari Sehun berhenti juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau bilang suka tapi ekspresimu tidak menunjukkan begitu. Apa kau terpaksa sekolah denganku?" Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit tepat sasaran itu.

"Aku senang bisa bersekolah dengan Sehun" ujar Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak merasa terpaksa?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku janji akan membuat masa sekolah kita menjadi menyenangkan. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya kau di sekolah umum"

.

Seperti yang Luhan khawatirkan, anak-anak disini mempermasalahkan pita kuning dilehernya. Seharusnya Luhan bisa menolak permintaan Sehun untuk sekolah di sekolah umum jika seperti ini pada akhirnya. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang mengusik hidupnya. Walaupun selama ini Sehun terus membelanya dari anak-anak itu, tetap saja. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman disekolah ini. Mereka semua menganggapnya aneh. Saat itu sepulang sekolah, ketika ia menunggu Sehun yang masih adah urusan dengan klub basketnya, ia dicegat oleh sekelompok anak perempuan.

"Hei kau! Sebenarnya apa yang kau beri pada Sehun sampai-sampai ia membelamu seperti itu?!" Ujar gadis berambut ikal.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengancamnya ya?! Dasar orang jahat!" tambah yang lain.

"Gara-gara kau, Sehun tidak bisa bergaul bebas!"

"Gara-gara kau juga, Sehun tidak mau berteman dengan kami. Apa bagusnya kau. Hanya laki-laki aneh dengan pita kuning. Pfff. Aku bahkan lebih baik darimu" Luhan sedari tadi diam saja, membiarkan mereka semua mengeluarkan kebenciannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menanggapi. Namun hatinya merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Sehun adalah teman pertamanya yang mau menerimanya apa adanya, dan dia juga yang membuat hidup Sehun susah karena harus mengurusi orang-orang yang membencinya.

"Melihat kelakuan kalian ini justru menunjukkan kalian tidak lebih baik dari Luhan. Aku semakin tidak ingin berteman dengan kalian." sebuah suara mengintrupsi gadis-gadis itu. Mereka terkaget mendapati Sehun memandang mereka dengan wajah datar.

"S-Sehun- _ah_ , ini bukan seperti yang-"

"Sudah tertangkap basah, masih saja ingin berkilah. Pergi sebelum aku melaporkan hal ini pada guru" tanpa disuruh dua kali, gadis-gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu. Sepeninggal mereka, Sehun mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri diam.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu? Maaf, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku-"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Lu, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Kau bisa melawannya jika mau."

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas maklum ketika Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Ayo pulang"

.

Sehun tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Melihat senyum tipis Luhan seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Dia selalu memikirkan pemuda itu. Ada perasaan ingin melindunginya. Dan puncaknya ketika ia melihat Luhan tengah dibully oleh teman-temannya. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Ingin dia berteriak pada orang-orang untuk berhenti menganggap Luhan itu aneh. Mengenal sejak kecil, Sehun tahu jika Luhan tipe orang memendam masalahnya sendirian, tidak suka merepotkan oranglain, tidak suka jika ada mencampuri hidupnya, tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Sehun tentu bersyukur ketika Luhan menerima ajakannya utuk bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Sehun memang pesimis, berpikir mungkin Luhan akan menolak, tapi nyatanya pemuda mungil itu setuju bersekolah dengannya. Setelah ditanya apa alasannya, Luhan hanya menjawab, 'Karena Sehun adalah temanku'. Se-simple itu. Luhan benar-benar penuh misteri. Namun itulah yang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal di pikiran Sehun. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pita kuning di leher Luhan. Bohong jika ia melupakan begitu saja. Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan hingga sekarang, pita itu masih terpasang manis dilehernya. Sebenarnya apa alasannya? Apakah itu semacam kenang-kenangan dari seseorang yang berharga baginya? Dan kenapa Luhan menolak membicarakannya?

Kepala Sehun mendadak pusing memikirkannya. Yang jelas Sehun harus mengetahui dulu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya. Ia menjadi _out-of-character_ jika didekat Luhan. Orangtuanya pun mengakui itu. Saat ia bertanya pada kakaknya, kakaknya itu malah menggodanya dan bilang jika ia menyukai Luhan. Sontak ia menghadiahkan pukulan bantal tepat ke muka kakaknya yang sok tampan mengambil ponsel berniat menghubungi Luhan, namun ia terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Luhan via ponsel. Astaga, berapa lama ia berteman dengan Luhan dan sama sekali belum mempunyai nomor pemuda itu? Apa aku harus kerumahnya? Pikir Sehun. Benar, selama ini ia belum pernah masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan. Ia hanya sampai depan rumah saja.

Sehun kini sudah berada di depan rumah Luhan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Kenapa auranya suram sekali. Pikirnya. Ia mengetuk pintu coklat didepannya. Tak ada sahutan, tapi di ketukan ke tiga kalinya, pintu terbuka dan terlihat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Sehun?"

"Err hei Lu"

"Masuk?" Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan masuk.

"Lu, nomor ponselmu berapa? Aku ingat aku sama sekali tidak memiliki nomormu" ujar Sehun ketika Luhan muncul dengan minuman ditangannya.

"Tidak punya"

"Eh? Maksudmu kau tidak memakai ponsel?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai ponsel? Bukankan itu memudahkanmu menghubungi orang"

"Karena aku tidak punya orang yang bisa kuhubungi." Sehun tersentak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Apa Luhan selama ini selalu sendirian? Ia kesepian?

"Orang tuamu..?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal"

"Lu, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud"

"Tidak masalah"

"Bahkan meski di dalam rumah kau masih memakainya?" melihat raut bingung Luhan, Sehun melanjutnya "-pita kuningmu. Apa kau masih tidak berniat untuk memberitahuku mengapa kau selalu memakainya?" Berkali-kali Sehun bertanya, berkali-kali pula ia tak mendapat jawaban karena sekali lagi Luhan enggan memberitahunya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kini Sehun dan Luhan telah tumbuh dewasa. Kebersamaan mereka membuat perasaan asing tumbuh di hati mereka, terutama Sehun. Dulu ketika masih sekolah, perasaan itu mulai muncul, namun sama hal nya remaja yang tengah mencari jati diri, Sehun berusaha menepisnya. Meyakinkan pada diri sendiri perasaan tersebut muncul karena ia dan Luhan terus bersama sejak kecil. Namun kini mereka telah dewasa. Sehun akhirnya tahu jika perasaan nya pada Luhan adalah cinta. Sehun benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Ia tidak akan menampiknya lagi.

Bertahun-tahun bersama membuat Sehun mengetahui semua tentang Luhan (yah kecuali tentang pita kuningnya sih), membuatnya tak akan menunda lagi. Ia ingin menjadikan Luhan bagian dari hidupnya. Akhir minggu ini ia berencana mengajak makan malam diluar. Sudah lama ia dan Luhan tidak keluar bersama karena kesibukannya.

Sehun berdiri didepan pintu rumah Luhan. Ia baru akan menekan bel lagi, ketika pintu telah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan seraya menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Penampilan Luhan entah kenapa terlihat manis didepan Sehun, jangan lupakan juga pita kuning di lehernya.

"Tidak kok. Ayo berangkat" ajak Sehun dibalas anggukan Luhan. Sehun membukan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Luhan tersenyum terimakasih. 20 menit kemudian, mobil mereka telah sampai di salah satu restoran. Sehun telah memesan meja VIP untuk mereka. Pelayan masuk dan mencatat pesanan mereka setelah itu ia undur diri. Hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Sehun bicarakan denganku?" tanya Luhan to the point.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Emm bisa kita menunggu makanan tiba dulu, Lu?" jawab Luhan.

"Oke" Luhan memandang Sehun heran. Kenapa Sehun terlihat cemas? Sehun yang menyadari Luhan menatapnya lekat, tersenyum canggung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat banyak saat ini"

"Ah benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu jika ruangan ini dangat panas. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Sehun.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku makan malam diluar. Apa pekerjaanmu tidak apa ditinggalkan?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Semenjak Sehun bekerja diperusahaannya, ia jarang menemani Luhan seperti biasa. Luhan pasti kesepian selama ini.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, karena itu aku bisa disini bersamamu. Maaf Lu, aku jarang menemani mu seperti biasa karena kesibukanku"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Itu kan sudah menjadi tugasmu membantu kakakmu di perusahan kalian. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu" ujar Luhan. Pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka baru saja pergi. Mereka makan dengan diam. Tak lama Sehun mulai membuka suara.

"Lu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Katakan saja"

"Aku..menyukai seseorang. Aku telah lama mengenalnya." Sehun berhenti bicara dan menatap Luhan untuk melihat responnya. Dilihatnya Luhan masih berekspresi sama sebelumnya.

"Dia sangat manis dan misterius. Dia membuatku merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya" Sehun melanjutkan. Luhan masih diam mendengarkan. Yang Sehun tidak tahu, Luhan tersenyum miris, _di kehidupan-kedua_ pun ia tidak bisa memiliki kebahagian dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, walau awalnya aku menampik perasaan ini, namun semakin lama perasaan ini semakin kuat. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, karena itulah…" Luhan terheran melihat Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dan yang membuat Luhan terkejut, Sehun berlutut didepannya yang tengah menghadap Sehun. Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Sehun- apa yang kau-"

"Aku berharap dia ingin hidup bersamaku. Jadi Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku? Membangun keluarga kecil bersamaku?" Sehun baru kali ini melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan. Mendadak Sehun kembali merasa cemas. Selama ini ia dan Luhan bersikap selayaknya sahabat. Bagaimana jika Luhan menolaknya, lalu yang terparah, membencinya? Sehun berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Sehun memberanikan menatap wajah Luhan dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis dengan air mata mengalir. Sehun terpana, lagi-lagi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum begitu manis.

"Aku sangat bahagia"

"Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku, Lu?" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum tampan. Ia mengambil cincin dalam kotaknya dan memasangkannya pada jari Luhan. Sehun berdiri dan memeluk Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Lu. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku..juga mencintaimu, Sehun"

.

Hari pernikahan mereka baru saja selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekali lagi, Sehun bertanya mengenai pita kuning di leher istrinya. Luhan dengan berlinang air mata menjawab,

"Kita sudah berbahagia selama ini, apakah ada bedanya?"

"Maafkan aku, Lu" Sehun memeluk erat Luhan. Sehun berhenti bertanya sejak saat itu.

Mereka hidup bahagia setelah itu. Setahun setelah pernikahan, mereka dikaruniai dua orang anak yang tampan dan manis.

"Ibu, ayah kapan pulang?" Gadis kecil itu menarik bagian bawah apron milik Luhan. Luhan menoleh kebawah dan melihat putrinya yang tengah memeluk boneka beruangnya erat.

"Sebentar lagi, Sena. Sabarlah"

"Sena kangen ayah"

"Bilang saja kau menunggu mainan dari ayah, iyakan?" ujar bocah laki-laki yang duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan.

"Kakak menyebalkan hmmp" Sena mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan menggeleng maklum mendengar perdebatan kedua malaikatnya itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Sena tunggu di meja makan bersama kakakmu dulu ya? Ibu mau melanjutkan memasak"

Bunyi pintu depan tertutup membuat Sena yang duduk tenang kini berlarah kea rah depan dimana sang ayahnya yng baru melepas sepatunya berada.

"Ayahhhh!" Sehun terkejut mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba itu, namun setelahnya tersenyum melihat kerah putrinya berlari kerahnya. Hup! Sena kini sudah berada di gendongan Sehun.

"Anak ayah semangat sekali"

"Ayah, mana boneka Sena?" Sena menodongkan tangannya ke Sehun, sebelah tangannya masih memeluk leher Ayahnya.

"Eyy, ternyata hanya ingin bonekanya ya? Bukan karena rindu?"

"Sena kangen ayah kok hehe"

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan. Sena ayo turun" Luhan datang dari arah dapur.

.

.

Malam itu, tepat saat natal, keduanya tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sehun kembali bertanya mengenai pita kuning di leher istrinya. Luhan sang istri hanya menjawab,

"Kau sudah bersabar selama ini, Sehun. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi" Sehun akhirnya mengiyakan ucapan istrinya itu walaupun ia sudah sangat penasaran. Sehun memilih untuk menunggu hingga tiba saatnya Luhan menjawab rasa penasarannya.

Hingga akhirnya suatu ketika, Luhan jatuh sakit. Sehun menatap sedih istrinya yang sudah tak akan bertahan lama lagi. Sekali lagi ia bertanya mengenai pita kuning di leher Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lirih,

"Baiklah Sehun, kau boleh melepas pita ini sekarang" Mendengar itu, membuat jantung Sehun berdebar. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai melepas pita kuning di leher Luhan. Dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pita kuning itu ke lantai, kepala Luhan pun ikut menggelinding jatuh ke lantai.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 **Hai?**

 **Saya hanya ikut melestarikan ff hunhan**

 **Tau urband legend yellow ribbon? Saya buat versi hunhan nya yang jatuhnya malah aneh.**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik. efek proposal disuruh revisi sama dospem, jadi fetish yang genre beginian (hubungannya apa?)**

 **Silahkan yang ingin mengkritik dan memberi saran, tinggal review atau langsung PM**

 **Salam 520!**

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

BUKK! Sebuah bantal melayang tepat diwajah seseorang.

"AW! Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Protes seorang pemuda.

"Ck. Kenapa kau bilang?! Oh Sehun bodoh! Kau bilang akan bercerita kisah romantis, kenapa malah cerita serammmm?!" Pemuda satunya yang lebih mungil bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Seram dari mananya? Bukankah mereka akhirnya hidup bahagia?"

"Terserahmu. Yang jelas itu sama sekali tidak menghiburku. Sehun, kapan listriknya menyala? Kenapa lama sekali" si pemuda mungil mulai merengek.

"Mereka bilang setidaknya listrik hidup sekitar pukul 03.00 pagi" Luhan cemberut mendengarnya. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berbaring. "kenapa kau tidak tidur saja? Kau tidak lupa kan kalau besok kita akan kerumah kakekku?"

"Aku tahu. Sehun, jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku ketika aku tidur. Disini gelap dan aku takut"

"Siapa juga yang ingin meningggalkanmu? Tidurlah. Selamat malam Lu" Sehun memperat pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Selamat malam"

.

"Ah kalian sudah datang. Luhannie, ibu sangat merindukanmu. Ayo masuk" Mereka baru saja sampai di kediaman kakek Sehun. Dan disana ternyata juga sudah ada orangtua Sehun. Sehun memandang datar ibunya yang menarik Luhan seenaknya dan meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya putranya itu Luhan atau dirinya? Begitu pikir Sehun. Suara kekehan meyadarkan dari lamunannya. Menoleh kesamping dan mendapati kakaknya.

"Ibu memang seperti itu. Menyukai yang manis-manis. Ayo masuk" ujarnya.

Liburan musim panas ini, Sehun memang sengaja mengajak Luhan berlibur bersama keluarganya di rumah kakeknya di pinggiran Seoul yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Sehun tahu, Luhan tengah butuh hiburan untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang selama ini dipekerjakan untuk tugas akhir kuliahnya. Malam itu, teriakan Luhan dari arah kamar mengagetkan Sehun yang tengah berada di toilet.

"Lu, ada apa?" ujarnya setelah mendekat kea rah Luhan yang masih terdiam ketakutan menatap kearah lemari yang sedikit terbuka.

"Se-sehun, disana, a-aku melihatnya disana-" Luhan terbata-bata tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun menuntun Luhan ke ranjang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku akan menemanimu" Dan tak lama Luhan terlelap meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terjaga. Sehun beranjak bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah lemari.

"Sudah kubilang jangan jahil. Kau menakuti kekasihku, nek" Sehun memandang sosok makhluk tanpa kepala didepannya itu datar.

 _'Hihihi~'_

 **END Beneran**


End file.
